Bluetoes, the Christmas Elf credits
Opening Credits * "Bluetoes, the Christmas Elf" * Starring: Dave Broadfoot as Santa · Polly Jones as Small One * Created by: George Polkosnik * "Bluetoes" Sung by: Valdy * Written by: Patrick Granlees, Rick Jones * Executive Producer: Sheldon S. Wiseman * Produced by: Gerald Tripp * Directed by: Mik Casey Ending Credits * "Bluetoes" Theme Song Composed by: George Polkosnik and Neal Merritt * Music Direction, Score and Arrangment by: Noel Casey * With the Voices of ** James Bradford as Woody ** Dave Broadfoot as Santa ** Jennifer Finestone as the Girl ** Polly Jones as Bluetoes ** Rick Jones as Lonesome and Whitey ** Anna MacCormack as Hattie and Nimble ** Ben Mulroeny as the Boy and Elf ** Michael O'Reilly as Elf 1 and Gummy * Story Consultant: George Polkosnik * Creative Consultant: Paul Schibli * Production Consultant: Ursula Clarkson * Executive in Charge of Production: Maureen O'Brien * Production Supervisor: Lesley Harris * Chief Financial Executive: John Hussey * Assistant to the Producer: Laura Kate Wallis * Executive in Charge of Production for C.B.C.: Angela Bruce * Executive in Charge of Production for Hinton Animation Studios: Carl McMullin * Storyboard: Mik Casey, Hilary Phillips * Animation Director: Karen Munro-Caple * Assistant Animation Directors: Hana Kukal, Maryl Morris, Lee Williams * Character Designers: Mik Casey, Kathy Harker-Fiander, Dan Craig, Graham Falk, Scott Fiander, Hana Kukal, Hilary Phillips * Layout-Background Designers: Tim Deacon, Dan Craig * Layout Supervisor: Tim Deacon * Layout Artists: Doug Williams, Tim O'Halloran, André St Amour, Mike Daze * Backgrounds Supervisor: Greg Gibbons * Background Artists: Chris Wren, Blake James, Martin Butler, Sean Campbell, Gordon Coulthart, Eloise Lennox * Layout and Backgrounds Co-Ordinator: Cindy Moehrle * Timing: Larry Cariou * Storyboard Co-ordinator: Anne-Marie Ouellette * Animation Co-ordinator: Kathie Robillard * Production Assistants: Margaret MacAulay, John Surmachynski * Animation Layout: Scott Fiander, Nick Rijgersberg, Kathy Harker-Fiander, John Williamson * Animators: Lilliane Andre, Rose Biviens, Michael Bass, Chris Butler and... Larry Cariou, Al Jeffery, Dan Craig, Daniel LaFrance, Graham Falk, Eloise Lennox, Scott Fiander, Wayne Lee Pack, Kathy Harker-Fiander, Scott Mansz, Neil Hunter, Luc Marier and... Moira Moxley, Paul Teglas, Gerry Paquette, Robert Waldren, Don Perro, Teruyo Watanabe, Nick Rijgersberg, Lee Williams, Glen Sylvester, Jamie Whitney, Susan Spriggs, Woody Yocum * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Gloria Hsu * Assistant Animators: Daniel Barnaby, Ian Jeans, Suzanne Boutin, Monica Luciani, Lee Cadieux, Ted MacLeod, Michael Csunyoscka, Eileen Middleton, Jane Gardner, Kristina Paquette, Rebecca Greenwood, Heather Sawyer, Ronit Schneidman * Technical Co-ordinator: Weldon Poapst * Ink and Trace Department: Norman Lemire, Jack Lemire * Matchers: Wanda Chow, Kerry-Michael Deevy, Kokila Weerasinghe, Jaroslaw Izerowicz, Denyse Ouellette * Colour Co-ordinators: Lise Gravel-Murka, Catherine Copp * Opaquing Supervisor: Florence Bach * Opaquers: Susan Andrews, Dave Bickerton, Jaime Buelow, Miriam Campbell, Darlene Chalmers, Mae Clifford, Guy Daw, Kathi Dutrisac, Katherine Fitzgerald, Richard Greenham, Patrick Gouthreau, Mitsuko Jones, Charmaine Ladd, Jon W. Last, Lloyd Marchland, Christine McLean, Robert Mole, Stephen Popowicky, Michael Schauer, Jello Vallieres, Ann Jeffrey, Anne Wistaff * Special Effects Supervisor: Ben Ballon * Special Effects Artists: Brenda Desharnais, Diederick van den Weghe * Animation Check/Final Check Supervisor: Lorraine DeCoste * Animation Check/Final Check: Kim Murdock, Paul Dewar, Craig Wilson, Katy Hennessy * Camera Department Supervisor: Ronald E. Haines * Camera Department: Paul Webster, Sylvie Paquette, Shirl Kwan * Editor: Sue Robertson * Assistant Editors: Carla Densmore, Stephen Szymanski, Cheryl Gurnsey * Video and Laboratory Services: PFA Film and Video * Video Colour: Lorraine Grant * Completion Bond by: Motion Picture Guarantors, Inc. * Show Mixed by: Victor Pyle · Sounds Interchange * Dialogue Recording by: Sound Ventures, Sounds Interchange * Song Recorded and Mixed by: Joe Turner, Dave Poulin · Skye Studios, Ottawa * for Lacewood Productions ** Production Office Co-ordinator: Elizabeth Foster ** Production Assistant: Colleen Cybulski ** Production Secretary: Claire Wilmut * for Hinton Animation Studios ** Financial Manager: Janet MacMillan ** Financial Services: Cathy Morriscey, Brenda O'Rielly ** Studio Secretary: Louise Daw * Produced by: Lacewood Productions Inc. and Hinton Animation Studios Inc. * In association with The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation * and with the participation of Téléfilm Canada * © 1988 Lacewood Productions inc. · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Lacewood Productions Category:Lacewood Productions Category:Hinton Animation Studios Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Imavision Distribution Category:Montevideo Ltd. Category:Disney Channel Category:Téléfilm Canada Category:End Credits Category:Christmas Category:Canadian Broadcasting Corporation (CBC) Category:ACME Holidays & Specials